User blog:Captain Coder/Coding Literal Reviews 3 ~ Quentin Tarantino VS Martin Scorsese
Well, I got a request in chat for me to do this battle by CrimsonTuxedo24. My first Wiki Battle Review, so let's do this. The Review Martin Scorsese: It's time for a director showdown, Quentin, Oh really? I thought we were just saying your names and "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY" for shits and giggles. But sadly, it ain't fair when I'm already winnin'! Then why would you even bother to show up? If you can win by saying one line, one obvious line at that, then you must be MUCH better. And it is very sad, ain't it? Every movie is revenge, you're super cheap! Wait, huh? Every movie isn't about revenge. How is he cheap? In the aftermath, Tarantino will cry and weep! With these rhymes? Unlikely. I'll Taxi Drive you to Hell, bastard! Then you're coming with me, bitch! Between us, it's directing I mastered. So, you're telling Quentin a secret that you're a great director? Must not be very known then.... You majored the art of being a major ass prick! This older guy sure does use some childish insults. I'm putting an end to it, I'm tired of your indie shtick! So you're ending the battle now? Okay *gets up* Quentin Tarantino: Alright, fucker, shut your monster movie spewing trap! *Sigh* *sits back down* Well, maybe one of them will. Prepare for the holy rightousness of my damn rap! Oh snap, Quentin apparently doesn't spit just raps, he spits damn raps. Although, I don't see how a Damned rap can be Holy. NEWSFLASH, all your movies are just lazy, READ ALL ABOUT IT, WE ALL CARE Call me The Bride 'cause I'm killin' Scorsese! Okay Bride, I thought you were a man though. It's True Hatred between me and you, Raging Old! Kind of a silly feud then. All your movies, solid shit, all my movies, solid gold! So the movies consist of lazy people and solid poop while you're are gold documentaries, must I chose? I'm the top Reservoir Dog, so bow down, Shitter Island! You make a lot of shit and poop jokes, weirdo. It's Pulp Fiction, beating me! I can kill you with my hand! Oh, I thought you were going to kill him with your elbow. Martin Scorsese: There's No Direction Home, you're in my turf now! Of course there's a direction to his house, he's just in yours at the moment for some reason. Your movies are critically acclaimed...just....HOW? Some people like his movies...... that's..... HOW! I have Good raps, Fella, never fuck with me! If I remember correctly, YOU came to HIM. And yeah, you are good *cough* SM *cough* at rapping I make the best movies here, you can see! Pay for all his movie tickets, and he will. I'll be smashing the box office, Hugo, The Color of Money! Smashing it with vomit I presume with the green color. You think you're a good director? Ha! You're really funny! If you're in a battle, don't complement them by telling them they're funny. Quentin, you look like a bitch! And I'm not being biblical! We can tell? Tarantino's gonna lose, the Boardwalk wins, it's official! So, NOW I can leave? Quentin Tarantino: Are you talking to me, Scorsese? You Dago prick! Umm....... yes he's talking to you? I sense a Slender Man coming on. With your movies, I can tell that you suck major dick! Are they gay pornos? No? Then how can you tell? You're a Inglorious Bastard, I'm Quentin Unchained! ''' So he was the rich guy and you were his slave? '''Call to the mob bosses, cause Martin's being slain! And you're going to jail. You already know my name as The Lord! But I thought you were The Bride? I confused And you know I fuck people up with a sword! Then use it here and stop rapping, please. I'll shove a watch up your ass, send you flying, Aviator! You must want to shove it HARD up his ass 0_o It's 15 to zip, in favor of Quentin, fucker, I'll see you later. That must have been the most random way for scoring a rap battle ever. Outro That one was a bit harder to do, but I did it. Leave a comment below on how it was, and stay tuned for ERBP's Terry Fox VS Sidney Crosby. Category:Blog posts